


Reunited

by ThatCunningSlytherin



Series: My Fire Emblem Canon (one-shots) [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Family Reunion, Slight spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCunningSlytherin/pseuds/ThatCunningSlytherin
Summary: A family is reunited for the first time. Or Flayn wakes up to meet her new siblings.





	Reunited

Byleth sat on a moss-covered piece of rubble that might have come from the wall of the ancient structure that stood behind her. The woman’s green eyes looked at the broken columns and dried pools and imagined that this must have been a magnificent courtyard 1000 years ago. Now, however, Byleth could not help but wonder how Seteth could allow Flayn to return here for her slumbers, surely, they could find somewhere that looked less likely to collapse in on itself. 

A half-remembered memory that was not her own seemed to name this place  
“Manzil Alghazalan” The Home of the Deer. Of course, her husband could be so sentimental, he would never want to move Flayn from her childhood home. Maybe instead of finding another place to ward for Flayn’s, no, for Cethleann’s slumber, they could fix up this place to make it more secure.

“Momma,” a voice to her left brought Byleth out of her thoughts, and she turned to look at the little girl standing there. 

Tailtiu stood there holding out a colorful bouquet of picked wildflowers in her small fist. A rare smile graced Byleth’s face as she took the flowers and smelled them and nodded her approval of the odd blend of smells.

“They are very nice,” Byleth complimented as she handed the flowers back to the toddler.

“Will she like them?” Tailtiu asked, concern in her green eyes.

There was no need for Byleth to ask who ‘she’ was, Tailtiu could talk of no one else since they had begun their journey to Manzil Alghazalan.

“Come here,” Byleth called softly and Tailtiu hoisted herself onto the block and moved to sit on her mother’s lap. Byleth affectionately pushed back a dark green lock of hair out of the little girl’s face and behind a pointed ear. “Your father told you, we are not sure your sister will even be ready to wake up yet. I do not want you to get too excited.”

“But I want to see her,” Tailtiu begged.

“One day, you will.”

Tailtiu looked at the flowers that were already drooping in her hands, “I need more purple ones,” she stated before wriggling out of her mother’s arms. Byleth watched as the little girl trotted over to a weed-covered wall and began scanning the flowers growing in the greenery. Byleth stood and stretched turning her neck in all directions to release the tension that had built after sitting for so long. Looking around the courtyard Byleth could see no one else, made sure Tailtiu was thoroughly distracted by the vegetation before walking around. She walked down the covered halls and glanced in a few of the doors before finding her son in a square room, in which the back half of the ceiling had collapsed.

“Hello mother,” Jeralt said barely glancing away from the faded mural on the wall to see who had joined him. “Is father back?”

“No,” Byleth replied walking over to look at the mural too. “However, he said he did not know how long it would take to take down the wards protecting your sister.”

Jeralt nodded absently as he stared at the shards of colored stones that made the mural in the shape of Fódlan.

“This river isn’t here anymore,” the boy pointed out indicating a spot on the muralized map. “I wonder what happened to it?”

“It is not only people who change as the years pass,” Byleth commented as she too noticed differences from the Fódlan on this wall and the maps they had at the monastery. “The land is like a living thing, where once there was a river, now lays a desert. I think the river was dammed up and rerouted to give the city of Conard more water.”

“Hm,” was Jeralts only reply as he studied the map looking for other discrepancies.

“Come,” Byleth said placing a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder. “I do not want you in here by yourself, the roof could fall down any moment.”

Though he did not turn his gaze from the map Jeralt began walking after only a small nudge from his mother. The two walked back to the courtyard and headed towards the, still impressive, oak doors that would lead into the main hall of the keep. Tailtiu was still pacing along the main wall to the left of the door stopping every now and then to pluck another flower from the ground. The sun was almost directly above them now, it had to have been nearly two hours since Seteth had gone into the keep to see if Flayn, no not Flayn, Cethleann was ready to awaken.

“Why don’t you get some of the venison from the bags and we can eat while we wait?” Byleth asked.

Jeralt nodded, the boy was always hungry, and he ran over to the two wyverns that were lounging in the sun laying in what might have been old fishpond to the right of the oak doors. The lazy beasts barely turned their heads as Jeralt began digging in the first one’s saddlebag looking for the venison jerky the family had brought with them. 

The sound of the oak doors opening echoed through the yard a thunderous noise that made Tailtiu jump and drop her picked flowers, Jeralt slip and fall on his buttocks, and Byleth begin to draw her sword. The deceptively loud sound was forgotten as Byleth saw the figure of a tall man walking towards them, he was smiling. Next to Seteth, a teenage girl yawned as they walked into the sunlight.

“Byleth,” Seteth called unnecessarily as he reached out an arm for his wife.

Byleth relaxed as she closed the distance between the pair and took his proffered hand tightly in her own and turned to look at the girl Byleth knew as Flayn.

“Welcome back Cethleann,” she said happily to her step-daughter.

“Hello professor,” Cethleann said graciously. “Oh sorry, I meant Archbishop, I forgot, I guess you are no longer a professor, are you?”

“Not for some time,” Byleth gave another rare smile, twice in an afternoon might be a record. “But there is no need for titles amongst us, how are you feeling?”

“Groggy,” Flayn admitted. “However, I am confident I will recover myself soon enough.”

“You are sure you are just groggy?” Seteth inquired his brow furrowing. “Maybe you should sit down and eat something, we brought some food.”

“I am fine _father_,” she stressed the last word, happy to be able to use it again. “I have been resting for too long I am ready to get out in the world again.”

Seteth still looked worried, Byleth squeezed his hand when he was about to speak again, stopping the tide of parental worries that were ready to flow out of him.

“Besides there are a couple of people it is past time I met,” Flayn said looking around.

She spotted Tailtiu first as the little girl walked over to her parents and grabbed one of her father’s legs from behind, peering around it to look at the older sister she had only heard stories about. Jeralt was inching closer from the other side, looking like a deer that wanted to make sure the bear wouldn’t eat it. He ran the last few feet to take his mother's empty hand and join Tailtiu in staring at Cethleann. Tears filled the older girl’s eyes as she looked at the eight-year-old boy and the four-year-old girl, both of whom were transfixed with her.

Cethleann sank to her knees so she was at eye level with Jeralt, green eyes stared into green eyes for a moment before Jeralt took a step forward and stretched out a hand.

“Hello, my name is Jeralt, it is very nice to meet you Cethleann.”

His formality made Cethleann give a small laugh as a couple of tears escaped her eyes.

“It is very nice to meet you too, Jeralt,” she responded, taking the boy’s hand and shaking it. 

Seeing that contact with this stranger had not resulted in her brother bursting into flames Tailtiu smiled, released the death grip she had held on her father’s leg and raced to hug her sister.

“I am Tail!” she said embracing Cethleann “I have wanted to meet you for forever!”

Byleth released a breath she didn’t know she was holding and looked up into her husband’s face just in time to see him wipe away the tears that had begun earnestly flowing down his face at his children’s meeting.

“We are going to be best friends!” Tailtiu was explaining to Cethleann. “We will be together all the time, and I will bring you flowers!”

“That sounds wonderful,” Cethleann said smiling down at her sister.

“Do you like books?” Jeralt asked enthusiastically. “I can read stories to you! Father says I have a good reading voice.”

“I am sure that you do,” Cethleann responded, nodding at him.

The two younger children continued to talk to their newly awakened sister and she listened trying to take in every word, trying to learn their faces, memorized their voices, her brother and sister, she had missed so much already, she did not want to miss another moment.

“Are you alright?” Byleth asked her husband as they watched the exchange.

“I am…I am…I do not know if there are words adequate to how I feel,” Seteth said as he watched Cethleann interact with his new children. “But, yes, I am beyond alright.”

He smiled at his wife and then at his children all reunited at least.

**Author's Note:**

> My personal theory is that either Seteth, Flayn, or Flayn's mother is the mythological deer from the Leicester Alliance. That is why they have the home of the deer.


End file.
